


When the lights are down

by akiyama_akio



Series: Samezuka Academy [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys' Love, Face-Fucking, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hardcore, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiyama_akio/pseuds/akiyama_akio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke has been in love with his elementary school friend Rin since they were kids. Sharing a bunk bed as high school students turns out to be too difficult for Sosuke, especially since his crush only seems to have eyes for is nemeis Nanase Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it!

**Chapter one**

I was mad. Incredibly mad. We had turned off the lights for the night an hour ago, but the light from Rin’s phone and his annoying giggle was keeping me awake. There was only one person who could make him laugh like that, and I hated him for it. I decided to get something to drink and climbed down from my bunk.

“Oh I’m sorry Sosuke, did I wake you?” he said and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat and as I turned my head away and blushed I answered angrily:

“More like you’ve kept me awake. Tell Nanase-kun it’s time to sleep...”

“Oh it’s not Haru I’m texting with. Gou keeps sending me these links to video clips she made when Rei was trying to learn to swim and it’s cracking me up. Come and see!”

Without being able to control it, my face lit up in big smile and I turned around to look at him. He had made a space for me next to him in his bed.

“What are you grinning for?” Rin laughed and patted his bed as to motion me to lay down next to him.

I was just wearing my underwear since I had been in bed, and I reckoned that was all Rin was wearing as well. The mere thought of his bare skin made my insides flutter. I had seen him in his swimwear so many times before, but it wasn’t the same as having him almost naked in a bed next to me.

I laid down beside him, leaning on my good shoulder and watching his profile. He turned his head, and his lips ended up just in front of mine and I could feel his breath on my skin. It took all my self-restraint not to grab his face and kiss him. I felt goosebumps start at the root of my neck and spreading like a virus down the rest of my body.

“You’re cold Sosuke!” he burst out and threw the blanket on top of me, and as he did so his naked skin touched my own and it felt like my heart tried to escape from my chest. “Is it better now?” he continued.

I wanted to say no, it’s not better. How will I control myself when you’re so close and almost naked next to me?! Instead, I swallowed my urges and answered:

“Yeah thanks. Now show me those videos”.

Rin turned his head around, and as he did so his red hair fell into his eyes. I instinctively stroked the hair out from his eyes and put it behind his ear, and to my astonishment he blushed. Now that I looked closely, I could see that he was breathing rather fast and suddenly; he dropped his phone on his face.

“Ouch!” he said and rubbed his nose.

“Rin, are you ok?” I asked and leaned on my shoulder so that I could see his face. His skin was matching his hair and he couldn’t look me in the eyes. When I leaned closer to look if he had gotten a wound from his phone my upper body graced his. I could feel his heart racing into my own chest. South of his waist something else was throbbing and it made me very calm.

“What’s the matter, Matsuoka?” I snickered.

“What do you mean?” he stuttered, and looked everywhere but me.

“I think you know what I mean” I answered and stroked down the outside of his thigh with my free hand.

Rin let out a gasp and then hurriedly placed both of his hands in front of his face.

“Stop it Sosuke!” he mumbled. “I’m so embarrassed!”

“You don’t have to be” I answered and let one finger play with the hem of his underwear and I could feel his body shiver. I got up and used both my hands to slowly spread his legs and placed myself between them. My core strength held me up as I removed his hands from his face and pinned them down on each side of his head. His teary eyes looked up at me and his cuteness rushed over me.

“Sosuke, what are you doing?” he said and tried to get free of my grasp.

“Do you want me to stop?” I answered and lowered my head so that it was just above his own.

“Y-y-y-yes!” he stuttered.

“Your body is saying something else” I whispered and slowly licked the side of his neck. Rin moaned and I nibbled on his neck.

“No, please Sosuke!” he gasped.

I grabbed his tiny wrists in one hand and let the other one stroke the side of his body and then it found his bare nipple and graced over it with one finger which made Rin gasp loudly.

“You’re sensitive here right?” I laughed and pinched it.

“Ah!” he yelled. “S-s- Sosuke! No, not there!”

He struggled underneath the weight of my body, but it was futile. I looked into his eyes and lowered my head slowly until my lips were just above his. First I licked his lower lip, then his upper lip and as he moaned I separated them with my tongue only to find his own eager to connect with mine. Our tongues entwined while our hearts were racing each other. I released his hand and used mine to lift my upper body and as I did so a trail of saliva was the only thing connecting our tongues.

“Turn around” I ordered, and backed away slightly so he had the room to move. He did as he was told and as his back was facing me my testosterone took control of me. I grabbed the back of his neck and pinned his head to the bed while my thumb found its way to his opening. I massaged it on the outside of his underwear and I could hear a muffled moan. I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his head back slightly.

“S- Sosuke!” he gasped.

I leaned down with his hair in a firm grip and bit the bottom of his lip, feeling his warm breath on my face. I kissed him violently, tilting his head slightly back with my thumb still teasing him.

When I pulled my head back he gasped for air.

“It hurts Sosuke” he moaned and I tightened my grip on his hair.

“But you like it” I answered and added some pressure on my thumb so both my finger and the fabric started to enter.

“No, s-s-so em-embarrassed!” he gasped.

The sensation of the warmth around my finger made my body tingle, and I loosened my grip on his hair and lowered my body so that my face was next to his. He turned slightly and looked into my eyes.

“Rin” I whispered. “Tell me honestly, does it feel nice?” I wondered, a rush of insecurity showering over me.

He blushed and put his head in the pillow. “Do you like it?” I continued and slipped my hand down his underwear and teased the sensitive skin around his entrance. He moaned and I saw his body shiver, lit up by the moon in the most beautiful way.

I removed his underwear and as I did so I also turned him around so that he was facing me, back against the bed. I spread his legs and he turned his head away, blushing deeply.

I lowered my body and as our skin touched each other Rin wrapped his legs around my waist and arms around my neck. “I want you” he whispered into my ear and I couldn’t believe his words.

“What did you say Rin?” I asked excitedly.

“N-n-never mind” he stuttered, and as he tried to lower his head again in embarrassment I grabbed it and kissed him passionately, my other hand still teasing him.

“Are you ready?” I asked as I added pressure to one finger to loosen him up for me. He moaned as it entered and nodded slightly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ready?” I asked as I added pressure to one finger to loosen him up for me. He moaned as it entered and nodded slightly.

With one finger circulating inside of him, his legs and arms wrapped around me, I kissed Rin passionately while he moaned into my mouth. If I stopped a second to grasp the moment and what was happening, I couldn’t believe that my childhood friend was finally naked underneath me expressing pleasure from feeling my finger deep inside of him. All those nights I had spent at the Matsuoka residence as a child dreaming of this, but knowing it would never come true. How long had Rin felt the same? Before or after Australia? I wanted to know, but most of all I wanted to see Rin’s face this naked, bare and emotional for as long as I could muster.

With my free hand I explored his body further and as it found its way down to his erection I couldn’t help but let out a gasp of excitement. As I traced the outline with one finger he started panting heavily.

“Sosuke.” Rin moaned and my heart skipped a beat when I looked down upon his blushing face. He was tilting his head down in embarrassment, face as red as his hair and eyes. His cuteness overwhelmed me and I bit down on his neck.

“Fu…not so hard!” he gasped and gripped tightly onto my hair. His hands were unbearable for me and my one finger that had been teasing his erection turned into a hand enclosing on it. As I stroked in a continuous movement I released the grip I had with my teeth on his neck.

“I’m adding another finger” I moaned and readied my index finger that I slowly penetrated him with accompanied by Rin’s moans.

My own erection was pressing uncomfortably against my boxers but I didn’t want to stop pleasuring Rin once I had started. His nails dug deep into my back which spurred me on like nothing else. With his legs tightening around my waist I quickened my pace with the hand that was working his erection, fingers always moving inside of him.

“Sosuke, at this rate…I’m…” he stuttered into my ears. I was afraid that as soon as he would release he would get tired of me, so I slowed down the pace of my hand.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” he complained.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Matsuoka” I snickered and slowly pulled out my fingers and backed away.

“What’s up with the formalities?!” Rin looked flustered and annoyed. “Why did you stop?” he continued.

“Not so embarrassed anymore are we?” I laughed as I backed away from him. I got up on my knees and as his eyes were exploring my body in the moonlight I removed my underwear, only to expose my throbbing erection. Rin looked at it with an expression mixed with fear and hunger.

“Where you….always this big?” he whispered.

“Unless you’ve been ogling me in the showers you haven’t seen it since we were kids.” I answered and smiled deviously.

I climbed on top of him, hunching not to hit my head on the top bunk.

“Sosuke….what are you planning?” Rin said, a hint of panic in his voice.

“You’ll see soon enough.” I answered placing one knee on each of his wrists placed by the sides of his head, my erection directly above his face.

“What…what…Sosuke!” was the only thing Rin could muster to say, confusion in his eyes.

“Lick it.” I demanded.

Rin clenched his mouth shut and closed his eyes, blood rushing through his face. I reached back with one of my hands and pinched his nipple. He opened his mouth as he gasped with surprise and pleasure. My other hand was ready and I grabbed his face, forcing his mouth to stay open.

“Lick it.” I repeated while I looked into his teary eyes, a trail of saliva running down his mouth onto my hand. I continued to stroke his nipple and the warmth of Rin’s breath from his moans made me go crazy. It took all my remaining self-restraint not to shove my erection down his throat.

“This is the last time I say this, Rin. Lick. It.”

Through a slightly pinched together mouth he reached out his tongue and as the wet and warm muscle stroked along the lines of my pumping veins I let out a deep grunt. I released him from my hands and leaned forward, gripping the headboard.

“Continue.” I gasped while I fought to keep still and not thrust into his gaping mouth. Rin continued to lick me, from the root to the top in slow movements. His warm breath added to the sensation and as I was about to hit my climax only by these slow movements I backed away from his face.

Rin looked at me with foggy eyes, hands resting on each side of his head with his mouth slightly open letting the saliva run down his chin. I lowered my head and licked the saliva from his face while he moaned into my ear.

I placed myself between his legs for the third time this night. I licked along the lines of his muscles with my tongue till I reached the top of his pulsing erection. With both my hands on his nipples I enclosed my mouth around him accompanied by his heavy breathing.

“Ah! Ngh…Sosuke!” Rin moaned and clenched my hair. I answered by pinching his nipples and forcing his erection down my throat, almost gagging on it.

“Ah Sosuke, I can’t… s-s-stand it anymore! Please… please Sosuke… let… me….ngh… ah. Ah!” Rin let out through heavy breathing. As I tried to back away with my head, he surprised me by pressing it down again and thrusting into my mouth. I quickly pulled my head back, coughing and choking on my own saliva.

“What’s gotten into you?” I gasped.

“Sosuke, I can’t handle this anymore!” Rin said, almost shouting frantically.

“Oi, keep it down, or someone might hear us.” I answered.

“I don’t care anymore, let them come. They can watch if they like!” Rin looked at me with begging eyes. He reached down with his own hand to his erection, veins almost popping because of the blood pressure. I was quick to grab his hand and pin it down.

“You can’t finish till I let you” I said and towered over him. He used his free hand to stroke my body, and the sensation made me tingle from top to bottom. I bent down and hovered with my mouth open above his, our tongues reaching out to play with each other.

“Please…” he whispered.

I released his hand and put two of my fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them willingly, not breaking eye contact. I pulled them out of him, his mouth hanging loosely onto them letting them leave wet. I found my way back down to his opening and inserted one wet finger into him, accompanied by his ever loader moans.

I opened Rin’s mouth with my tongue and as they entwined I let the sensation of his insides engulfing my finger tingle throughout my body. Without asking his permission I added yet another wet finger. He gasped and wrapped his legs around me so that my finger penetrated him deeper.

“More!” he moaned and my fingers continuously went in and out of his widening hole.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Harder!” Rin yelled and I used my free hand to muffle him.

Through my hand I could hear Rin’s desperate moans and to his pleasure I added a third finger. I could feel his insides clenching around my fingers, almost afraid that I would stop. I shoved my tongue down his throat and he sucked on it simulating what I had done to him previously.

“Rin!” I grunted while adding speed and pressure to my moving hand. “I can’t restrain myself anymore” I continued.

“Please, put it in!” he gasped into my ears, licking the side of my neck. I moved my hand to the root of my own erection, while I let saliva run from my mouth to my tip through the air. I teased his entrance with my tip and as I did so he couldn’t help but let out a scream.

“Do it!” he let out and as I was about to put it in…

…someone knocked on the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this arc and all I have so far. The story will continue in another setting later on.

"Do it!" he let out and as I was about to put it in…

 

…someone knocked on the door.

 

"Guys! We are going for a night swim!" a voice that could only be Momo's said through the door.

 

"Come on, wake up!" he continued as he hammered on the door.

 

"Did you lock?" Rin whispered in panic. "We could get kicked out if someone were to figure this out!"

 

"I'm not sure. It's just Momo though, what harm can he do? I answered quietly.

 

"Rin-sempai! Yamazaki-sempai, I can hear you guys whispering in there." Momo continued.

 

I looked down at Rin's blushing frantic face, my tip still teasing his opening. While he looked at the door in panic, I slowly added some pressure and muffled a gasp as I felt the tip of my erection get swallowed by his wet insides.

 

Rin let out a loud gasp and immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands. His eyes asked me if I was crazy, but I only smiled as answer and slowly added more pressure.

 

"Guys come on, stop fooling around and come join us!" Momo said and knocked on the door again. I released the root and slowly bent forward, taking Rin's hands from his mouth and held them down on each side of his face. He looked at me in panic and then closed his eyes focusing on not letting out a sound while I continued to slowly penetrate him.

 

It was almost enough for me to ejaculate watching his tense face, feeling his throbbing erection on my abdomen and the bubbly texture of his insides wrapped around my own hard-on. He had now swallowed me whole and I started to thrust, slowly and gently in and out of his moist body. He breathed heavily and I tightened the grip around his wrists.

 

"You have to keep silent." I whispered into his ears and released one of his hands which I wrapped around his erection instead. "You don't want our kohai to come in and see do you?" I continued in a low voice.

 

I quickened my pace on both my thrusting and hand movements and Rin couldn't control his vocal chords any longer.

 

"I'm gonna cum!" he let out as I thrust harder into him.

 

"Great you guys, finally! We'll be waiting by the pool" Momo's voice answered through the wall and both of us started laughing.

 

I thrusted harder and deeper into him, and Rin's lewd face made me roar into the pillow by his face and as the warm liquids of his ejaculating mixed with the sweat between our abdomens I also hit climax and felt the semen run alongside my member inside of his body.

 

We panted simultaneously into each other's ears and Rin kissed me gently on my cheek. I turned my head and looked him in the eyes, and as I did so he started blushing again.

 

"How can you blush after all we just did?" I asked.

 

"Somehow, your teal gaze is enough to make my insides go numb" he answered. His words hit me right in my sweet spot and it was my turn to let my face lit up in a bright red color. I turned my head and hid it in his hair.

 

"How can you say embarrassing things like that?" I muttered and he giggled in response.

 

"I think the things you did to me were way more embarrassing than expressing how I feel about you, Sosuke" he answered. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach had awoken once more and were trying to escape, and I couldn't help myself and gripped tightly around his body.

 

"You're so cute" I whispered softly into his ears.

 

"I'm happy" he answered and stroked my back with a finger.

 

"I'm happy Momo is such an airhead he didn't get what was happening" I said and we both broke out in giggles.

 

I raised my body so that I could see his face clearly, leaning on one shoulder. I looked into his red eyes and he managed to not avert from mine.

 

"I love you, Rin" I whispered.

 

"I love you Sosuke" he answered as the butterflies left my body to surround us with invisible fluttering wings. I bent down to kiss him and placed my hands around his face and kissed Rin gently, stroking his cheeks with gentle movements. Our hearts raced each other, leaving us in the moonlit room with nothing but the sound of our hearts beating as one.


	4. A workout to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are several ways to get exercise at the gym, which is what Sousuke will learn during this perticular workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a gymaholic myself I just couldn't help myself. SouRin is perfect for this setting, don't you agree? A room full of mirrors, sweaty and pumping muscles...no wonder so many people get laid at the gym.

I was laying down on the bench during my break in between sets. The pre-lift checks went by auto; shoulders down, hands on the markings, stable core and a deep breath. I started bench-pressing with determination and my focus was suddenly interrupted by Rin’s red eyes and hair. I almost dropped the weights on my face as he smiled at me.

“Careful Sousuke!” he said and helped me with my final rep. I blushed and looked away, while sliding off the bench.

“You startled me, that’s all” I answered. “When did you get here?”

“Just now, gotta take care of ‘em delts” he laughed and tied his hair up in a low knot, some hairs hanging loosely.

 I felt my heart beating harder in my chest as I watched him walk away to the weights and started lifting. It didn’t take long for his veins to show and sweat to trickle down his body.

He was wearing lose-fit shorts and a tank top, both of which highlighted his body perfectly. As my mouth got dry I realized I was staring with my jaw dropped and hurriedly closed it. I got up from the bench and went over to where he was to do some flyes on my own on a bench near him. As I listened to him huff and puff and slightly moan I got hot all over.

The memories of the previous night’s activities were fresh in my mind and I couldn’t figure out why he was so calm. We had… confessed our love for each other and done all sorts of embarrassing things. And here we were, alone at the gym and he just… lifted those weights with his perfectly shaped arms, veins popping, muscles bulging and sweat dripping.

As I continued to stare I felt how my body reacted on its own and I dropped the weights I was holding on the floor.

“What are you doing Sousuke?” Rin asked and put down his weights. I crouched on the bench as I tried to hide my erection. “Are you OK?” he asked and sat down in front of me.

I blushed and looked away. He placed his hands on my knees and slowly spread them apart. The touch of his hands sent electrical vibrations from where he touched my skin and throughout my body. “What are you doing?” I mumbled as I felt his hands slide up against my thighs and in under my shorts.

“You’re…hard Souske!” he whispered. I looked down at where he was sitting on the floor in front of me, hands on my thighs, a naughty look on his face. The fact that he wasn’t blushing surprised me, and made me redder than ever. Rin moved in, placing himself between my legs and I felt my heart beating in my ears.

“Anyone can come in at any time” I said and put his face in my hands. He smiled, but I could read trouble in his eyes.

“Then I should take care of your hard-on fast, don’t you think?” he snickered and moved his hands further up. I couldn’t stop myself from letting out a moan as I felt the soft touch of his hands caressing the inside of my thighs.

Rin didn’t turn away his gaze as one of his hands found its way to my balls. The sensation of his teasing hand mixed with the naughty look in his eyes made me even harder, and I let out a sigh. He moved in a little closer and I let go of his face to place my hands in his hair instead.

Rin slowly moved his hands out of my shorts. As his fingers played over my skin I felt goosebumps travel along my spine. “What are you doing?” I whispered. He didn’t answer, just played with the hem of my shorts with his fingers. My erection was trying to force its way out of them, and to my excitement he removed the garment. I couldn’t stop myself from letting out another moan as he placed his hands on each side of my erection on top of my underwear.

“That looks like trouble” he said.

“You always seem to be going around looking for trouble” I snickered, feeling my confidence returning to me.

“At least I seem to get into trouble quiet easily” Rin said, and to my excitement he leaned in and placed his lips on the tip of my erection that was still hiding underneath the fabric. The warmth of his mouth sent waves of pleasure through my body and I moaned as I felt his breath make my underwear wet. He cupped his lips over my erection and sucked on it gently.

I felt myself harden even more and pressed his head harder against my erection. “I want to be inside you” I said as I felt his tongue lick on the outside of my underwear.

Rin looked up and into my eyes, a lewd expression on his face. “Where do you want to be inside me?” he asked. His seductive voice made my insides go crazy and I gripped his head harder, an animalistic grunt escaping my mouth. He smiled and to my enjoyment his hands found their way to the top of my underwear and I helped him slip them off.

As he watched my bulging erection, Rin bit his lower lip. I watched as his face moved closer to it and to my disappointment he stopped right above it. He looked me into my eyes and slowly opened his mouth. I watched as his tongue left it and felt as the warm and wet texture slowly licked on the tip of my erection. The feeling made my heart hammer in my chest and I felt sweat dribble down my abdomen. I breathed heavily as I enjoyed his warm breath on my pulsing erection.

Rin moved a little closer and as his lips closed around my tip I let out a grunt. “Rin, I can’t take this anymore” I moaned. With my hands still in his hair I slowly pushed his head closer to the root of my erection. I felt as I went deeper into his mouth, his tongue playing up and down my member. Slowly, I helped him retract his head so that his lips were yet again around the tip of my erection.

I looked Rin in the eyes and as he looked back at me through foggy eyes I couldn’t control myself any longer. I pushed my erection further into his mouth until I hit the back of his throat. He looked surprised, but without any warning, I watched as Rin moved his own hand down to his member. I felt an urge I had never felt in my whole life as he took out his erection from his shorts and started masturbating while he sucked on my hard-on. I helped him by moving his head up and down along the lines of my erection.

I heard muffled moans escape Rin’s mouth and as I watched him play with himself while sucking on me I felt things I had never felt before. I was excited to a whole new level. I felt dizzy as all my blood was focused on one point. It felt like every other emotion went out the drain except the feeling of lust, of desire for Rin and his body.

“Rin” I moaned, and didn’t even notice the sound of a door opening and closing somewhere in the gym. I looked up and into the mirror on the opposite wall. From that direction I could see the outlines of Rin’s perfect behind through his shorts. I could watch his head go up and down and see his hand pleasing himself.

I could feel it coming, could feel it building up from the tip of my toes to the end of each hair on my head. Something was building up inside of me, ready to be set free. I looked down and into Rin’s eyes and the expression on his face was about to send me off the edge, when he suddenly stopped and backed away his head.

“What are you doing?!” I said in a disappointed voice. He looked at me with a lewd expression, inches away from my erection. I could feel his hot breath on me and it sent shivers down my spine. Rin was still touching himself and let out a soft moan.

“Oh no!” I gasped as realization struck me. I grabbed his shoulder, and being the bigger and stronger one I managed to stop his arm from moving. He looked shocked and a little hurt and pouted. “I wanted you to watch me cum” he whispered. His words made me, if possible, even more turned on.

“Maybe we can both watch you” I answered, my frustration taking over any embarrassment I had left in my body. I lift him so that he stood up on his feet and turned him around so that he was facing the mirror that was covering the whole wall. He put his hands on it and leaned forward a bit, inviting me to indulge his body.

I traced one finger down along the lines of his spine, only to stop when I hit the sensitive parts around his opening. Rin let out a moan and from my mouth a trail of saliva found its way to his opening. When it was wet and smooth I placed one of my fingers on it and slowly added pressure, but he was already a little loose from yesterday’s activities. Still, I could feel his insides suck my finger into its depth. I leaned forward so that I could lick his neck. I used one finger to loosen him up while my other found its way to his erection. I bit down on his neck and he started breathing heavier, fogging up the mirror in front of him.

“Look up” I demanded. Rin did as he was told, his face matching the color of his hair. His back was arched and with his ass backed up against my balls and while watching his embarrassed expression in the mirror my lust for him took over me.

“I’m going to enter” I said and moved my hand from his erection to the root of my own. I hadn’t prepped him very well but being the age I was, I couldn’t control myself any longer. I felt my tip make contact with his skin and let out a loud moan. “Rin, you feel so nice!” I said as I slowly added pressure. I felt how my erection disappeared into him, and the sensation was overwhelming.

We had spent the previous night tasting each other for the first time after years of yearning, yet the smooth skin of his inside caressed me like silk. The way his body accepted every part of me, sucked me in to indulge the very essence of my being made me tremble. My hands placed on each side of his behind trembled as I slowly moved in and out of him.

“Sousuke you’re so big” Rin moaned, fogging up the mirror with his breath. His words hit right where he intended and I dug my nails into him, feeling the skin scratch as I did so. I quickened my pace and leaned over so I could feel the taste of his skin on my tongue.

I looked up and saw through the mirror how Rin bit his lip with tightly shut eyes, sweat dribbling down his face and the muscles on his back. I felt his insides suck on my erection and the climax I had been so close to before started to tease me yet again. As blood rushed through my head I got temporarily deaf on one ear, my heart trying to escape my chest. I let go of one of his cheeks and found my way to his front.

My fingers enclosed on his erection, trembling underneath the sensation of its pulsating member. The movements of my hand around him matched the slow pace I was thrusting into him and as I opened my eyes and watched his arching back and lean muscles I quickened my pace.

I kept looking at him through the mirror and I felt it build from the root of my back spreading like fire throughout my body. I couldn’t keep silent anymore and moaned as I thrust into him, accompanied by the splashing sounds of his opening.

“Sousuke, I’m gonna cum!” Rin moaned and as I watched him ejaculate all over the mirror, inches away from exploding into him a loud bang echoed through the gym that stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked into Rin’s face mixed with an expression of lust, exhaustion and fear.

I swore silently as I slowly removed my still bulging erection from his insides and placed two gentle hands on his waist and pulled his sweaty body towards mine. I wrapped my arms around his naked body and kissed his neck. “We better gather our clothes and hide somewhere” I whispered and felt him shiver because of my kiss.

As Rin gathered our clothes I removed my sock and washed the mirror from Rin’s ejaculation as good as I could before I followed him to the closest corner, shielding us from the view of the entrance to the gym.

“I don’t think anyone’s there!” Rin whispered into my ear. His body was pressed tightly against mine and I could smell the scent I’d come to know as Rin on both of us. I moved him slightly so I could peek around the corner and watched the door. It was still silent but just as my erection I couldn’t relax just yet.

Suddenly I felt Rin’s hands around my erection from behind me and I let out a gasp and turned around. “It’s fine, no one is there” he said and got down on his knees. “Rin not here, let us go somewhere else!” I said but as his lips wrapped around me everything sensible about me left.

Having almost ejaculated several times I was on the verge of imploding. As I felt the tight, wet insides of his mouth I looked up and to my horror I stared into a pair of light blue eyes through the crack of the door that was reflected in the mirror.


End file.
